Leaves In The River
by italktoomuch
Summary: Of course no one said anything. Asking someone why they left the only family they ever knew was like asking to hear every deep and personal story from their life. And besides, everyone here already knew. Angel OC - Ariella
1. Awakening

My eye's flicker open and I am staring up at a blank white ceiling. There is no sound but a constant beeping to my right and muffled voices from outside. And a heartbeat, strong and steady. _I am alive._ The joy passes almost instantly with a realization. _I am alone, a pinching feeling just below my elbow, tubes and a mask cover my face. What has happened? Where am I? What am I doing here? _The questions come and go almost a quickly as they appeared. _ I have not fulfilled my purpose yet. I am needed. _Shakily I pull myself upright. The room seems to spin momentarily but I stand none the less. The door swings open without me lifting a finger. I am greeted with shocked faces and terrified expressions.

"I am leaving now." I say to the woman behind the desk, her mouth formed an 'O' but she quickly nods and hands me the papers to sign. Something in my expression leaves no room for discussion. I sign a quick and swirly signature on the dotted line and hand it back to her.

"Um, Miss, you need to write your surname here also." My head cocks to the side.

"Pardon?" But she has forgotten what she asked and nods to herself absent mindedly. I smile before summoning the feeling inside me and in a flurry of papers I am gone.

* * *

**Well that was a brief and fairly uninformative introduction. Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out more. Just so you know I've been doing a lot of research into various Angels so I _am _aiming to be as accurate as possible. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out more, wont you?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**(Hint, hint.)**


	2. Love and Loyalty

**For those of you who asked if Chapter 1 was about Gabe: yes, it was. I couldn't cope with him being killed of in 5:19 and I had to bring him back somehow. I figured if God decided to bring back Cas "new and improved" there was no reason that he wouldn't bring Gabe back. **

**At the risk of this becoming an incredibly long and self indulgent author's note I'll just get straight down to business. This story is mostly angel based. There will be however a little bit of Winchester/ Bobby/ Demon thrown in to appease the masses. **** In this chapter I get to introduce you to one of the many angels and her vessel.**

**Also, the chapter's are steadily getting longer. I'm afraid my writing style is always influenced by whatever book I'm reading at the time and I'm currently reading a book by Helen Garner whose style is pretty much what you saw in the last chapter and will see again in this one. Please bare with me. **

**

* * *

**

There was a fine line between love and loyalty. Michael did not see this line, he saw them as being one and the same – loyalty was love, love was loyalty. Lucifer always seemed to know the difference but disregard it anyway. Raphael was of the opining that loyalty was more important than love. Gabriel was torn between the two.

Ariel was never quite sure which of her brothers to believe: which one to follow. She had been young when Lucifer fell and young (though less so than before) when Gabriel left. She'd done her best, she'd waited for his return as Raphael had told her to do, but time seemed to pass so slowly. So she decided to go and find him herself.

* * *

Chiara had been a young woman who was forced into a nunnery by her brother who could no longer afford to support her. Chiara had prayed for salvation and salvation had come, in the form of a blinding white light followed by a soft voice, which though almost musical to her had been described by all others present to be a high pitched and almost deafening wail. Windows were shattered, stained glass windows all but imploding into the small chapel sending fragments of stained glass in the image off the seven archangels flying across the room. Once the noise had stopped Sister Angeline looked up to see Chiara disappear to the sound of fluttering wings.

All was quiet.

* * *

**I honestly can not believe that I managed to get through this chapter with no dialogue. Seriously, what is going on?**

**Anyway, please review. (and thanks to the people who have reviewed and favorited this story) Even tell me how much you despise me and my character and my shameless butchering of the story-line in bringing Gabe back. Anything to keep me going.**


	3. They Always Fall

**Okay, so there has been a little bit of time jumping in this story so far. I see chapter 2 as taking place some time in the middle ages. Which is actually a MAJOR trip in time for me. **

**But ANYWAY: Please enjoy this wonderful chapter that I have poured my heart and soul into. Feel free to print it out and then burn it to hurt my feelings or make me soulless. But shame on you if you do.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It is Halloween.

Sam is alone, drinking in a bar that seems to be filled entirely with people in costumes that Sam knows look nothing like the real thing. A boy dressed as a ghost is simply wearing a sheet over his head. A girl in a mouse costume is wearing a leotard with a tail attached; mouse ears are fixed to her headband.

Neither of these people are what catches his eye and neither of these people spare him a second glance. He thought that having spent so long in Hell strangers would maybe pay him more attention but they do not. He is the interloper at a private party, they do not want him.

A girl sits in the corner, her white dress aglow from the light behind her. A pair of feathery angel wings are strapped onto her back and she is sipping a cup of lemonade using a pink curly straw. She is innocent. She looks up and sees him watching her, flashes him a smile and pushes her brown curls out of her face before looking away.

* * *

She is standing outside when Sam leaves, the cold wind making her dress fan out around her. He is a little drunk and she is looking up and down the empty street with an expression of confusion on her face.

"Are you lost?" he asks. She looks up at him and he realizes her eyes are blue-grey.

"A little," she laughs up at him, blushing slightly. "I'm not quite sure where to go. I haven't been here for about thirteen years and I'm not sure where the nearest motel is."

He nods. "I'm actually heading back to a motel myself. You could come with me if you wanted to." There is a moments silence and Sam realizes how forward he sounds. "I mean, to book a room. There are still some vacancies there." He says hurriedly. Thankfully she just laughs and nods, pushing her hair out of her face and introducing herself.

"I'm Ella."

"Sam." He replies.

* * *

They walk down the main road, soft pattering of rain starts, tiny droplets of water catching in their hair and on their faces. Fallen leaves blow around them as they walk.

"It's such a shame that they fall. Everyone of them always does." She says simply. He looks at her and finds her expression unreadable.

The streets are empty and the houses dark.

"How far do you think they go?" she asked after a while of silent walking. "The leaves I mean."

He shrugs. "Who knows? I guess it depends on how strong the wind is." He looks down to see her watching him intently. "Well they might just go into people's yards or get to the city." He looks again to find her nodding.

"Or just end up in the river and float away." She smiles sadly.

Again they go silent, only this time her hand slips into his tentatively.

* * *

They turn into what Sam assures her is the second last street until they get to the motel, her eyes widen as they pass an old church. The presbytery is next door and she points to it with her free hand.

"That's where we lived." The sign says _Church of Our Lady in Heaven_ but Sam does not notice.

"Your dad's a pastor?" He questions.

"Yeah, something like that." She pauses, as though she's about to reveal something personal but Sam does not believe she will. She surprises him. "None of us, my brothers and I, I mean. None of us know where he is at the moment. C-could we stop her for a while?"

Sam nods in understanding and looks at the ground. Water is running down her from her hair and collecting in a small child sized handprint in the cement beneath her feet.

"My brother and I, we didn't know where our dad was. We looked everywhere, but," he shrugged, "we didn't find him. He found us. He's dead now."

"My brother is dead." Ella says and squeezes his hand. "I was trying to find him but he died. I have nothing. Everyone is gone. I failed."

"Are you always so insecure?" Sam asks bluntly and her face flushed with embarrassment. For a moment he is sure she will be upset but to his amazement she lets out a laugh that seems to ring through the empty streets and he was certain must have woken someone.

"Only when I drink," she assures him before laughing again. The feathers from her wings are beginning to fall from their places.

They make it to the motel and she thanks him. He smiles and nods.

When he goes to her door the next day she is gone.

* * *

**Pretty much every part of this chapter I have taken from the song that I shamelessly stole the title for this story from. Sea Wolf are pretty much my gods. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you did? Tell me. If you didn't? Tell me. If you want me to write the next chapter while doing a handstand? Tell me.**


	4. Meet Little Miss Crazy

**This chapter takes place during Episode 3 of season 6. It's got the boys, a little bit of Raph (but only a mention) and thoughtful/serious/grumpy/happy!Ariel. In my lovely little world here Raphael and his soldiers turn up to an empty house and go back home to complain about how hard their job is. So no salty death for Raph and the hands of Balthazar today, no sir. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS SO FAR. In particular the wonderful people who reviewed (Tina, X5, Grounders, Sandra and Deanna I'm talking to you) You are quite possibly the light of my life and I hope the new and improved length of my chapters are making you as happy as your reviews make me. To the people who have favorited(this word annoys me because i know it can't be grammatically correct) this little science experiment of mine **

**Kitsune Katana123( you're doubly amazing as you put an alert on it as well) and natasia2292. You are both I'm sure wonderful people with exceptional taste in literature and television. **

**Fallen Angel is also fantastic and charming for reviewing and putting an alert on this thing that I call a literary work.**

* * *

Ariel spends most of her days at the church now -she has for months now, hoping in vain that she would get some sign that someone, anyone, was going to help her. But Gabriel was dead, Michael and Lucifer were in the pit and any day soon some hunter would find out that she was there or Raphael's minions - who still had not given up on finding her despite her apparent 800 year absence – would find her and she would be back where she started, all alone and stuck will a bunch of dead people who thought she should have fluffy white wings and a halo.

And besides, there was far too little lemonade in heaven.

So yes, she was stuck here giving out false names to people who asked for one and pretending to actually like their company.

Which, to be honest, sucked.

She almost felt guilty about lying to the Winchester boy. _Almost._ Then she remembered that he was the one who let her brother out from Hell, causing her other brother to be killed and once finally saying yes to being his vessel threw himself and her other brother into the pit. What made it worse was that he got away. Then she felt a kind of satisfaction.

Funnily enough though the name she gave him was the closest to her actual name she'd given anyone yet. Ella. It rolled off the tongue nicely. If they ever met again and her caught her out on it she'd just say it was a nickname.

And honestly, if she'd told him 'I'm Ariel, also known as Ariella and I am the punisher of rogue angels, demons and spirits.' he probably would have shot her. And blood smelt funny and would be extremely difficult to get out of her white dress.

She hoped she would never have to see him again and explain.

Sadly, that didn't work out so well.

* * *

The sky is dark and the wind is strong when Ariel see's one of her brothers again. Word reaches her that Heaven is in turmoil, yet nothing seems to be important enough to cause her to return. She assumes that it is simply like all other times; one will fall and there will be peace again.

But it is him; it is Raphael, her brother, her leader who sends out a message. He will be in control of heaven. It seems almost logical really; he is the only archangel left.

It is in this message that she hears Balthazar is with the Winchesters and she is gone to find them in an instant.

* * *

When she does find them they are in an old and desolate mansion. One of the angels, Castiel, is warning the other that Raphael will find him. She takes a step closer to better hear their conversation but as she does so her foot treads too heavy on the wooden floor and emits a loud creak. The four figures freeze where they are standing and there is a sudden crash of thunder. He is here. The one brother left with the power to drag her home kicking and screaming is here. Were it not so terrifying she would have to laugh at the irony. She has spent so long avoiding seeing any of her family until she can return with her favorite brother, Gabriel, and here she is going to the exact same place that her only remaining brother is going.

Balthazar disappears and the remaining three spring into action. Raphael's soldiers are advancing. In a moment of panic she steps forward into the room. Three heads turn and she grabs the angel by the arm and another man by his jacket. The remaining one, Dean she thinks, launches towards his brother and grabs his other arm, pulling him away from her. The world around them changes in a swirl of colour. They are sanding in a hallway and she is again between them, keeping the brothers from reaching the angel and hiding her face from them. She takes a step towards him and Castiel's eyes widen slightly in an indistinguishable emotion. Dean mistakes this look for horror. "Back off Bitch," he says, she turns to them and almost laughs out loud at the expression on his face and how tight he seems to be holding his gun. He has grown soft.

"Gee, rolling out the welcome mat, aren't you? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get her?" The two look at her blankly and she sighs in agitation. "I've been working my BUTT off to try and stay hidden and here I am with you. Friken' Raphael's minions have been after me for the past _twenty years_. Do you have any _idea_ how long that is?" she paused for a moment, eye's crinkling in confusion. "well, I mean, it's twenty years but that's not my point, my point is that it's a long time and I'm having trouble doing my job while being chased around and now you are trying to shoot me. Thanks, you're really making my year here guys." She crossed her arms and pouted at them defiantly.

Sam turns to look at his brother, his eyebrows raised and his eye's darting towards the girl. '_What the hell?' _he mouths to which Dean shrugs his shoulders and mouths back _'do I look like I know?'_ Both turn to Castiel who seems to have recovered enough from his shock to answer their questions. "Uh, Cas? Mind explaining Little Miss Crazy here?" Dean says, as though she isn't standing right there in front of him frowning like a ten year old after a schoolyard argument.

"This, is Ariel." He said simply. The girl now revealed to be called Ariel smiles brightly at them and waves.

"Also known as Ariella."

"Ella." Sam says in recognition.

She nods. "Ella."

* * *

**Well? WELL? Is there something you would like to say? I'm sure there is. Whether it be praise or criticism or flames that will tear at my poor little heart I want you to say it. **

**If you have nothing to say you can just leave a little review that says 'I have nothing to say' and I will assume that you are simply blown away by my talent. **

**So go on, review, I dare 'ya. **


	5. Apples are for Eating

**Heey! Sooo, new chapter. Mooore fun with Ariiiel. Toooo maaany eeeloooongated vowels. I'll be completely honest and say, in this chapter Ariella becomes fascinated with apples and does ramble a little (as usual). There is yet another lemonade reference (I don't know why it keeps happening, whenever I write her she just starts going a little kooky.)**

**Updates are going to become less frequent as I get closer to end of year exams. I'm just letting you know so you don't start thinking I've deserted you. **

**Thanks for the reviews;**

**Sandra, I'm afraid that the awesomeness of this chapter that you were anticipating is summed up as 'apple aerobatics'. I have a hunch that this is not quite what you were referring to.**

**Tina, I'm glad you like her. I'm afraid she is turning almost disturbingly happy though.**

**FallenAngel, I have to admit I was snickering a lot as I was writing it as well. Also because you have now favorited it I will give you a virtual gold star or one of those stickers they hand out in primary school that have phrases like 'well done', 'fantastic' or 'great job' written across them.**

**FancyJumper, I'm very happy that you like it, and favorited it and put an alert on it. I will write you a thank-you card, one of those ones with teddy bears on the front. Or a daisy with a smily face. Yes, I am just writing about cards I saw at the post office. **

**

* * *

**

There is a moment of awkward silence as they stare at her; Sam in shock and Dean and Castiel in complete confusion.

"Surprise?" She says, waving her arms in the air lamely, but gets no response. "Hmm. Tough crowd, tough crowd." She murmurs to herself, leaning against the wall and sliding down it until she is sitting on the floor.

"Another freakin' angel." Dean says, shaking his head. She nods absent mindedly and looks at Sam.

"I'm sorry I lied to you… Actually no, that's a lie too. Um, sorry that I pretended to be a person in a goofy costume so you wouldn't shoot me, I only did it because I kind of liked my dress, some hunters are under the impression that I'm a demon and that gets really annoying sometimes, if you want you can shoot me now to punish me even though that's kind of weird because I'm meant to be the one who punishes angels – by the way that Balthazar is in serious trouble when I get my hands on him, you can't just go around handing out bits of plague causing staff to people, most of them aren't even smart enough to use them properly."

The three watching her fall into a stunned silence, broken only by Dean's low whistle and a mutter of 'you sure talk _a lot_.'

"Raphael will be here soon." Castiel says his voice gravelly.

"Yeah, we should go." Sam agrees, nodding as he says so.

"OOOOH!" Ariella cries out, springing to her feet. "I'll get your car!" She is gone before anyone can refuse.

"That girl will kill us all." Dean says simply.

* * *

There was generally speaking much to be said about Ariella's conversational skills. Today however, she'd only just managed to stop Sam's car from blowing up and was sitting in silence in the back seat, the occasional clicking sound coming from her many rings as she rhythmically taps her fingers together.

"Could you stop that?" Dean snaps at her from his seat in the front of the car. She blushes and nods.

"Sorry…" she mumbles before turning to look out the window. A few minutes of silence pass between them before she speaks again. "You were there, when it happened, right?" She sees Sam stiffen in his seat, his grip on the steering wheel tight, she sees Dean's head turn towards her and Castiel before he speaks.

"We weren't in there when it happened. He told us to go."

"Well then how do you know he really died? I mean, Lucifer, he wouldn't have killed Gabe. It'd be like you killing Sam. You couldn't do it."

"Why do you care so much?" Sam said; voice harsh and knuckles white from the tightness of his grip on the wheel.

"Wouldn't you want to find out if your older brother was really dead?"

"You already told me he was dead that night!"

Dean's eyes narrow in confusion before he grins widely. "You two spent a night together?" He began to laugh. "Dude! You never told me that!"

Ariella kicks the back of his chair and Sam mutters 'shut up'.

"Did you two have fun?"

It was a long drive.

* * *

"So what exactly is it you do?" Sam asks. "I mean, besides lying to people about who you are, of course. You do do other things, right?"

"Mmhm." She nods but does not look at him, her eyes fixed on a shiny apple as she threw it into the air and caught it again. "I Kinda do the same thing as you actually. I'm a punisher. Only demons and spirits though… sometimes the odd angel here and there. The ones that have done the wrong thing." She took a bite out of the apple she had been throwing in the air, her face morphing into one of pleasure. "Gah, what are all you humans complaining about, you guys have it great! Lemonade, these things…" She waves the half eaten apple in his face. "Brilliant."

Sam raises his eyebrows slightly but nods at her all the same before walking back towards the diner where Dean is waiting.

"What are be going to do with her" He hisses, nodding in the direction of the angel sitting on the hood of the car, legs swinging about wildly as she spoke to an old couple walking by.

"What do you mean? She's an angel isn't she?" Dean looks at him pointedly. They've hardly had the best of luck with angels lately. "Cas thinks she's ok." Castiel had left them about an hour ago, saying that he needed to get back to heaven before Raphael did.

"Cas could be wrong." Sam sighs at Dean's response. "Look, all I'm saying is we should check her out, get more info on her." Dean grins wickedly. "Not that you haven't already checked her out."

"I'm not going through this again, Dean."

"Fine, fine." But he is still grinning.

Sam shakes his head. "What do you want to do with her then?"

Dean shrugs. "Take her to Bobby's; he's bound to have something that mentions her."

"Fine. Sounds good to me." They both look out the window to see Ariella standing on the roof of the car and basking in the sunlight. "We should go get her now."

"Yeah." Dean agrees. "We should."

* * *

The drive to Bobby's house was long, but much less painless than the one before, Ariel having worn herself out a little was just looking out the window as they drove.

When Bobby came to the door to see who it was knocking frantically he almost considered not letting them in. A girl, around 5'5 and grinning brightly giggled at the look on his face. "I was about to start ringing the doorbell. I thought you weren't coming."

"Uh, Boys?" He looked at the girl pointedly

"We'll explain inside." Dean interrupted as Sam ushered Ariella in hurriedly.

"It's a bit of a long and interesting story."

* * *

**So? Any pearls of wisdom you have about this chapter? Anything? I'm not even asking for actual pearls here! (though if you have any you would like to send me...) **

**Ahem, anyway. I hope you enjoyed todays update (I say it like you'll get one everyday, but trust me, you won't).**

**As usual, tell me what you thought, blah blah blah, you know what I mean.**


	6. The Wrath is From My Daddy

**Okay, so I know that last time I said you probably wouldn't be getting another post for a while because of finals? Turns out I lied, writing is a wonderful procrastination tool. **

**Also, FallenAngel, you'd better cherish that gold star. Much love and effort was poured into its creation. I imagine it was made from the golden tears of... something with golden tears and is probably very rare. Imagine how long it took me to find it! (Lets just ignore the fact that this star my or may not exist, shall we?)**

**Anyway, this chapter basically encompasses all my wonderful research for Ariel. This includes my procrastination while at the State Library with my boyfriend, which was meant to be spent studying and ended up with him staring at me blankly as I read a book titled "_The Encyclopedia of Angels" _ and another titled "_Ritual Magic". _**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter folks. (I love that word. It looks funny.)**

**

* * *

**

"So you're telling me you found an angel and decided to bring her _here?_"

The two brothers share an uneasy look. "Well _technically _she found us."

"We just wanted to know if you knew anything about her, Bobby." Sam says, shooting a warning look at Dean.

Bobby sighs before throwing them each a book. "There might be something in there." He stands and walks out, the sound of him muttering 'idjits' still floats down the hall.

* * *

"Hey, Sammy, listen to this, '_Ariel is the name of an angel, sometimes also of a demon, and of a city, whence called Ariopolis, where the idol is worshipped.'_"

Sam looks over his laptop to where his brother is sitting. "Well _that's _informative." He says sarcastically.

"Well have you found anything better?"

"I have, actually. _'In several occult writings, Ariel is mentioned with elemental titles such as the "3rd archon of the winds," "spirit of air," "angel of the waters of the Earth" and "wielder of fire." In mysticism, especially modern, Ariel is usually conjured as a governing angel with dominion over the Earth, creative forces, the North, elemental spirits, and beasts.'_" Sam glances up at Dean. "There's more. '_Ariel is known as an angel of healing and is associated with the__Archangel Raphael__in the curing of disease.' 'Ariel has been portrayed as a destructive spirit of retribution. However, Ariel's position as a spirit of wrath seems to be more in keeping with Judeo-Christian tradition of heavenly servitude. Ariel is usually depicted as a controller and punisher of__demons__or wicked spirits.'"_ He shakes his head at the thought. "Healing, wrath and creation."

Dean raises his eyebrows in response. "Great."

A voice floats in from the doorway. "I get the wrath part from Dad." The two men look up to see the angel herself leaning against the door frame. She smiles at them before skipping over and sitting on the desk. "You know you could have just asked me those things, I would have told you."

A stillness falls across the room as they wonder if she really would have.

"Anyway," she says, brushing aside the discomfort in the room. "YOU, should be at home." She looks pointedly at Dean before handing him back his wallet. "I'm sure your family misses you."

"How the hell did you get this?" He snaps, snatching it from her hands.

She huffs. "It's not my fault you're about as observant as a cocooned caterpillar!" She stands and begins to prance around the room in imitation. "Oh! My family is alive again. I've found someone who loves me, wah, wah freakin WAH. Stop complaining. Oh my life is so terrible, I've managed to find some happiness, how will I ever survive?" She shakes her head and moves to the other side of the room. "Bloody humans, always complaining. It's no wonder the global economy's gone to hell." She pauses for a moment before admitting that she'd had the wallet for a few hours. Another few minutes pass in silence before she speaks again. "You do realize that in the time it's taken you to find out all that stuff I could have left easily, right? I'm staying here out of good will." She looks up as though she is recalling something. "Well good will and the fact that watching you both research is kinda funny. You get any good dirt on me? I promise, half the stuff they say isn't true."

"So you're not an angel of healing, creation and wrath?"

"Oh no." She shakes her head at them and ruffles Dean's hair like he is a 3 year old. "That's all true; I meant the whole 'Ariel is a demon' stuff, and the people claiming me as their guardian. Honestly, it's like some psychic hears you once and suddenly you're best friends. I hate psychics… No offence Sam."

"Uh, none taken?"

"Yay!" She springs to her feet. "So where's the lemonade in this joint?"

"I don't think Bobby has any - "

"Oh, don't worry. I'll just have vodka then." Ariella looked at them both, head turning from one face to another like she was watching a tennis match. "I am joking, ya know. You know you two remind me of Mike and Luce." The two brothers visibly tense at her words. "Only, you know, less destruction of humanity and a little more alcohol consumption. They could never tell when I was joking either. They were always like 'What do you mean you think we should make horses with horns?' or 'You told Noah what?' I swear, absolutely no sense of humour. The only idea that I managed to get across the line was the freakin platypus, and that was after non-stop complaining and non-stop demands and non-stop - "

"Talking?" Dean threw in.

She frowned at him. "You are not a very nice person Dean Winchester."

"I try." He smirks at her and she begins to pout.

"Bully."

* * *

**I am now making you a promise that something actually relevant to angels other than Lemonade Crazy Ariella happens next chapter. Don't give up on me just yet. **

**REVEIW MY PRETTIES, REVEIW! **

**I can't be bothered to beg today, so I'm going with a bit of Wicked Witch to Flying Monkeys from Wizard of Oz.**


	7. Good Thing Angels Don't Have Allergies

**HUZAH! Looky here! A new chapter! **

**It really has been far too long. This chapter was pretty much written on a whim after all my classes finished (just exams to go now!)**

**So lets just get down to business. **

**Randomisation87 and Kye-kye cat are my new heros. Thank you for even being the tiniest bit interested in this story. You rock.**

**FallenAngel: You never cease to amuse me, thanks for all the support. I will figure out a way to get you a real gold star. You deserve it for being wonderful and fantastic and a thousand other adjectives that I will not list here. Bravo. I salute you.**

**

* * *

**

Five days had passed. Five whole days and it was arguable that ninety percent of that time was taken up by Ariella talking. She'd caused 15 trips into town for lemonade and had thrown a tantrum in the middle of a supermarket when Dean had refused to buy her an ice-cream. Not once, however, had Dean ever grown frustrated with her, something Sam found out after a little more research was her ability to bring contentedness and happiness to all in her presence.

Things were beginning to get more complicated. It had become apparent that she was looking for her brothers. She'd been looking through books, talking to hunters and had even asked Dean what he had come up with while he was trying to get Sam out of hell.

Apparently any older brother was better than no older brother. If Gabriel was gone she was going in for Michael.

* * *

"You know we can't let you do this." Sam's eyes were dark.

She looks at him for a brief moment before she speaks. "And you know you can't actually stop me. Who do you think came up with the idea of sending fallen angels there in the first place? Me. I can put 'em in so why can't I pull 'em out?"

He lunges for her and she vanishes reappearing behind him. "Because if Lucifer gets out then I'll be first port of call!" He yells angrily.

"Luce won't get put if I don't want him to! Besides, I'll just ask him nicely and I'm sure he'll be reasonable."

Dean snorted from the doorway. "Yeah, the Devil, reasonable, I can see that."

Ariella throws a glare in his direction. "You're too biased to be involved in this discussion. Sam has actually spent time with him."

"No, he spent time controlling me like a puppet, not exactly fond memories."

Her eyes narrowed. "I still consider that time spent together."

"You're insane."

"At least I don't smell like I haven't bathed in months."

"We've spent all our time keeping you entertained."

"Oh please, I'm not 3 years old, I can occupy myself."

"Yeah, apparently by opening up the gates of hell to let out your brothers."

"Ugh! You're so immature!"

"I'm immature? Take a look in the mirror, Princess!"

"I hate you!" She wails out. Dean raises his eyebrows.

"So not immature, I can see that." A book flies across the room and swats at his head, barely missing its target.

"That was a warning shot."

"You are so unbelievable."

She rolls her eyes at him before disappearing, the sound of flapping wings following her.

She was gone.

* * *

By the time Ariel decides to come back Sam has already called in help. The Campbells are sitting around the room with expressions of anticipation on their faces and there is a ring of holy oil on the ground just waiting to be lit.

Ariella walks in holding a bag of roasted almonds.

A small giggle rouses everyone's attention. "Is that how you were planning on getting me to stay here? Really?" She snorts loudly. "Is this because I was going to go 'nap Mikey?" She plunges her hand into the bag and pulls out a handful of nuts, popping one into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "Really, I'm hurt. How could you even think about trapping me! I thought we were friends!" Her voice sounded hurt, but the cheeky grin on her face said otherwise.

"You were trying to open up Hell. We had to take some precautions." Sam admitted, looking slightly sheepish. Ariella had a way of making people feel guilty.

"Psh, they'd all play nice if I told them to. I can be very intimidating." She nodded fiercely. Jonny snorted slightly. Ariella glared.

'I'll have you know I can be very threatening. And dangerous. And stunningly good-looking. I'm pretty much just awesome." She held out the bag towards the group of bewildered hunters. "Almond?"

Gwen shrugged. "Yeah, sure. What? I'm not turning down free almonds"

* * *

**YAY FOR ALMOND-Y GOODNESS!**

**I have just realized that this story all but revolves around food and beverages. I think I might just be hungry when I write.**

**So I have fulfilled my part of the deal, so it's your turn now. REVEIW! Or I shall fill you with guilt and sorrow. I will. Honestly, I'm not joking.**


	8. The Gated Community of Eden Heights

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I've been a terrible author and you should throw rocks at me. My laptop is still sick and I'm typing this up on my grandparents computer would you believe. I'm back from ****Italy**** (Sadly my mother warned me off buying a crossbow as a momento of the journey.) I managed to lose my brand new iPhone of course. But thankfully I didn't lose my USB so here is the wonderfulness that is Ariella. I'm starting to think that she may have ADHD or something. She's surprisingly tame at the moment. **

**But anyway, a massive appology to the people who read the last chapter even though it was really just me waffling on about rubbish. I am a bad person. And a massive thank you to _its not okay_ who put an alert on this story. **

****

**

* * *

**

Ariella had been back for a few hours before they confronted her about it. Why had she changed her mind? Had she even changed her mind? She seemed to have forgotten all about her plan (not that they were necessarily complaining about that part) but seemed much less talkative than usual.

"So, uh, we thought you were going to get them out…" Sam starts hesitantly.

Ariella looks up at him before speaking. "I was."

"Well why didn't you." Dean asks plainly.

Ariella looked startled for a moment, and then biting her lip softly she begins. "They weren't there."

"They weren't there." Repeats Dean blankly.

She nods. "Not a single angel in the whole place. No humans there either. No one was there. It was empty and no one I've spoken to can figure out why."

"Well then where are they."

"Nowhere I've looked, and I've looked pretty much everywhere."

"Did you, you know, check Heaven?"

"She scoffs under her breath and turns to face him, her face blank. "No. I just decided to come back here and tell you a story that may not be based on any facts whatsoever. In fact I didn't even check Hell to be entirely honest. A homeless man told me. OF COURSE I DID. I'm not an idiot. No one there knew what was going on either." She pauses for a moment. "You do realise that when I see no one I really mean no one. No Mike, no Luce, no one. It's not just them either. Every other fallen angel is gone too. Vanished. But I think I know where they might be."

"And that is?" Asks Sam.

Ariella beams. "With our Father of course! He must be back."

Dean snorts loudly. "I don't know if you didn't notice but the last time we went looking for your daddy it didn't exactly work out."

"Only because you didn't know where he was though." Ariella says confidently.

"He said he wouldn't help us and left us to die."

"He knew how things would turn out and knew that you didn't need his help."

Dean opens his mouth to respond, but is interrupted by Sam. "You know where God is?"

"Well, if the stories are true, he'd be where he always is; The Garden."

"The Garden?"

"Eden."

* * *

"So you're saying you don't know where Eden is."

Ariella smiles guiltily. "Well no, not exactly… but, I mean, why should I? It's not like I've ever been there. I'm far too young for that. Like a little spring chicken."

"Chicken?" Bobby repeats in wonder.

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. You're taking us to a place that you don't know the location of and may or may not exist to talk to God, who may or may not be there and ask him why he may or may not be emptying Heaven and Hell. Right?"

"Exactly!" Ariella squeals out. "See it isn't that complicated. And anyway, Heaven isn't being emptied. All the Angels are still there."

"And the people?"

Ariella shrugs in response.

"Well, gee, aren't you Little Miss Informative."

Ariella rolls her eyes. "They're probably in Eden too. Reborn. Chosen."

"Oh, yippee for them. They get to spend centuries with all of you."

"We angels are lovely, I'll have you know, unlike you. We're not always fighting." She is frowning at them now, in her trademark toddler fashion.

"You mean you're not always killing each other off like you have been over the past two years?" Sam asks amusedly.

"You started it bumface." She lowers her voice in impersonation. "'I know! I'll kill the ONE MOST POWERFUL THING KEEPING THE DEVIL IN HELL. That seems like a great idea. Then I'll go and set off an atom bomb so I can find as many ways to kill off every living being I can.'" Her face sets into a glare. "You started all these problems and so you can be the one to fix them. So get up." She pushes Sam from his chair to the ground, "and start researching Eden." She throws a book at him, narrowly missing his head. "I'll go look myself." And with that she is gone.

Dean gasps for air through laughter. "Dude, you so just got owned by an angel."

* * *

"Look. At. That." With each world Ariella jabs her finger at the newspaper clipping on the desk.

It reads 'The Gated Community of Eden Heights: Book your villa now. Places are filling fast so don't wait.' followed by a contact number and map showing the exact location.

"Are you sure that's the place he told you about?" Dean questions. The map just seemed too convenient.

Ariella grins almost wickedly. "Oh he wouldn't lie to me. He knows what I would do to him if he did." she chuckles sinisterly before brightening. "But I got us an interview for a place there!" She throws a look at Bobby across the room before lowering her voice and beckoning the two brothers closer. "We're brothers and sisters and our poor dear uncle Albert is getting a little too old to be left alone in this house, so we're looking for a smaller one with no steps so he can't hurt himself. In fact the whole family is thinking of moving there. I spoke to our cousins and our grandad and Lisa and Ben. They're all coming. We'll be just like a real family!"

"You got Ben and Lisa to do what? How did you even contact them?"

"I may or may not have stolen your phone. Lisa sounds very nice by the way. Very sympathetic about my missing family members."

"I can't let them go any with you alone can I?"

Ariella shakes her head, grinning widely.

"Ugh, fine."

She squeals loudly. "So you'll do it?"

"Yes! Now just… go away."

* * *

**GAH! Please tell me what you think. Also I think we need a celebration because we've finally reached over 1, 000 hits! YAY! **

**Anyway. Review and stuff. Do whatever actually. You could try to send feedback via telepathic communication but the message might not come through all that clearly. So I advise using the review button instead. **

**First two to review may get a song written for them. Note it will be crap. Also note it will be written with love none the less. Also I will probably have to but up the rating of this because I just said crap. And because I said it again then. **


	9. The Story Of Klaus and Valerie

**Once again I have failed miserably as an author and neglected this story. On the bright side... YAY UPDATE! :D**

**Ahem. My beautiful Laptop is back. I hugged it briefly but I then realized that one of the kids I sometimes babysit was watching me through my front window and it got awkward so I stopped.**

**But ANYWAY. BDMJ-Fangirl. Coolies to you for putting an alert on this... SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT COMMENTING! I kid, I kid. But seriously. **

**FallenAngel: as always. YOU ARE FRIGGIN AMAZING! JCKWKJBWHGCW KGX QK! See? My immense adoration for you cannot be described by words, just excessive keyboard babble.**

**

* * *

**

Dean all but cringes in horror as Ariella distributes their names for the day. "There is no way in _hell_ I am being called Klaus Brun."

"Dean-"

"I SAID NO!" he interrupts. Gwen rolls her eyes at him and turns to their grandfather.

He seems to get the point. "Look, I know that-"

"NO!"

Ariella decides it's time to take matters into her own hands. She turns from the window and fixes him with a glare. Suddenly he is flying through the air into the bookshelf, leather-bound volumes falling around him. "YOUR NAME IS KLAUS AND YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO SAY IN IT BECAUSE _I_AM IN CHARGE! ME! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE LOOKED AT IT YET YOU TIT! SO FROM NOW ON JUST DO AS I SAY! YOU GOT THAT WEINER FACE!"

He sighs exasperatedly. "Fine."

Ariella seems to recover from their spat quickly. "Good. Samuel?" She hands him a worn looking license. "Other Samuel." She hands Sam a similar looking card. "Bobby. Gwen. Other Guy. Little Bro." When at last she is finished she jumps up and down with excitement. "OK, you can all look now."

"You've given me the wrong card." Jonny says blankly. "It says Valerie."

"So?" Ariella responds, a look of confusion on her face. "It's a name isn't it, Other Guy?"

"My name isn't 'Other Guy' it's Jonny."

"Actually, as of a minute ago, it's Valerie." Dean mutters under his breath. Jonny steps towards him threateningly.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing at all… Valerie"

Without warning Jonny lunges for Dean, pulling both him and Ariella, who had been standing next to him, to the ground. She sits beside them bewildered as they throw punches at each other.

Castiel decides to step in to help. "Klaus? Valerie? This is not productive…"

"Hey, why am I called 'Leopoldo Constantini?" Sam asks randomly.

"You think that's bad? I'm Valerie."

* * *

To be honest, letting Ariella take care of their identities for the day had seemed like a good idea. At the time, that is. Now? Well now, Klaus, Davina, Valerie, Leopoldo, Elroy and Albert weren't so sure.

Marina and Frederik seemed to think it was fine though.

* * *

The drive to Eden Heights would most likely be described by most of the group as relatively long and painful. And by 'relatively long and painful' they would mean 'involved Ariella playing I-Spy for three hours straight and everything she 'spied' was something not visible to the human eye.'

So everyone was quite a bit happier when the journey had finally ended and Ariella had to act like a mildly sane person again.

The Impala was parked across a wide entrance way, Ariella leaning out the window to speak into the intercom. "No, the booking for inspection is under BRUN. B-R-U-N. Brun. Not Brown. Brun."

"Oh, Right, of course Miss BRUN." The crackly voice responded over the intercom. "We're opening the gates for you now. Drive up to the agency office and we can get you and the members of your party their visitors passes."

* * *

"Wait here." The Agent says, before hurrying out of the room. They can hear her footsteps clacking down the hall away from them, then her talking loudly to her supervisor, despite the sound of classical music in the waiting room and a slightly broken sounding grinding noise coming from a coffee machine on the far right of the office.

"The Brun family is here, Sir." Her voice seems to have gotten higher, more nervous.

"How many?" The strangers voice replies, oddly familiar.

"Uh, Eight, Sir."

A cluttering sound is heard before the voice responds. "Keep them away from it."

"Of course, Sir."

The clicking of heels resumes, a final, loud clack preceding the reentrance of the agent, now holding an armful of lanyards, a card attached to each reading in capitals 'VISITOR'. As she begins to hand them out amongst the group. "Do not take these off at any time during the inspections. It's a matter of security." She explains calmly. "Our residents come here for a quieter life and we'd like it if they weren't disturbed. These," She brandishes an identity card at them, "means we know who you are and can keep an eye on you. Understand?" The startled group nods in response.

"Big Brother is watching…" Sam mutters under his breath.

Ariella, who is standing next to him, drags her eyes away from the pass around her neck to look up at him confused. "I thought that Klaus was your only older brother…" Her expression turns to one of excitement. "Unless you mean one of MY big brothers. Which one is it? It's not Raph, is it? Because he can be really bummy sometimes and I don't really think he'd be all that happy-"

"No! No, it's just a reference to a," he looks down at her expectant face before shaking his head. "Never mind."

"Oh, well _that_ was an _excellent_ explanation Leopoldo Constantini."

Sam rolls his eyes. "You know no one is listening to you, you don't need to use that name when no one is listening. My name is- "

"BABABAP!" Ariella cries out loudly, causing everyone to turn to look at them. "Enough nonsense Poldy! Listen to the nice lady and do as she says!"

Sam rolls his eyes at her, but this time he says nothing. The estate agent was looking at them all curiously, and going further into this conversation might grab more unwanted attention.

"The houses here start with a basic, two bedrooms, one bathroom design and go up to a six bedrooms -three bathrooms. Like that one there." She points up the street to a mansion at the end of the court. "The family that bought that place is huge," she mutters to Castiel, who she seems to have taken a liking to. "Seven children. The couple next door lets them play in their yard, I mean it's not like they use it; they can hardly even move anymore they're so old. He just got out of hospital and they wanted to start again in a new town, but really they're just waiting for the retirement home to be built."

"The developers? They're building a retirement home?"

"Yeah." The agent nods before realizing how casual she is being and switching back into 'professional mode'. "Every facility you could ask for is being built here, but as they are still under construction we can't go to the sites yet. It's not safe."

* * *

The drive back to Bobby's house was a kind of terrible which most definitely rivaled the drive to Eden. Arielle had searched the entire place while the others had kept their agent occupied, finding nothing to suggest any kind of angelic occupation, the only thing out of the ordinary being a small strip club being built on the outskirts.

"I'm going to be alone forever. I'm never going to find my older brothers, or father, and all my other siblings are just killing each other in some stupid war. I'm going to spend the rest of my life around pathetic little humans that complain when I choose a carbon compound in I-Spy because their pathetic eyes can't see it. I should just go back to the nunnery."

Gwen was surprisingly sympathetic. "Of course you will. You'll find them."

"Because it wouldn't freak anyone out if Sister Chiara De Rossi turned up at the Nunnery in Verona after disappearing in the 1200's." Dean mutters under his breath.

"Shut up, Klaus."

* * *

**RATS BUM! See what I did there? I **_**TOTALLY**_** made you all think they'd be in Eden Heights, didn't I? Well THEY'RE NOT! WHICH MEANS THE STORY MUST CONTIUE AT THIS VERY SLOW PACE UNTIL I ACTUALLY DECIDE WHAT'S GOING ON! HAHA!**

**Actually, Eden is still pretty important. You'll find out why eventually. **

**Also can I just say, I never imagined that in my whole existence I'd ever write anything that would have more than 1500 hits. So, yeah. Thanks. **

**Review and I'll send you a gift.**

**(Gift will be me sending you mental waves of empowerment and good will)**


	10. The One With a Brief Baking Reference

**I feel really bad. I had like a spazzy spaz fit getting this back and then don't update for about a billion years. WHY AM I SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON?**

**As usual, FALLEN ANGEL I AM IMMENSELY GLAD TO HAVE BROUGHT A SMILE TO YOUR FACE! **

**And thanks to Arkriel who now has this on their alert list. YOU GO! WHOOP!**

**Anyway, this chapter involves more apples. I don't actually know why, it just happened, so lets just go with it and hope it all turns out okay in the end and I eventually get to the stage where Gabe and Mike and Luce are involved in the story BECAUSE I MISS THEM SO MUCH!**

**So here we go...**

* * *

"I have to go."

"WHAT?" Dean all but shrieks.

Ariella rolls her eyes at him, a habit which seems to be becoming more and more common. "In case you hadn't noticed, there's a civil war going on up there and I don't care how 'powerful' Cas is now, I'm not letting my little brother lead an army."

"You seemed to be fine with it before."

Her eyes narrow. "Well before I still had hope of finding someone who would make Raph stop, didn't I? Now, seeing as I'm apparently doomed to never find them, I've decided to step in. I can't just keep sitting around waiting, can I?"

Dean cannot seem to find any response to this. Ariella smiles. "I'm glad you agree. Call if you neeeed me!" She choruses before vanishing.

* * *

"'Sup Gramps." Samuel turns quickly to see the angel behind him. Before he can ask why she is here her eyes narrow at him. "Despite the fact that you have some serious explaining to do about your various wheeling and dealings, I'm here to tell you that I am very unimpressed. I'll be keeping an eye on you." And with that she disappeared in a flurry of wind.

* * *

It wasn't that Ariella liked fighting. It wasn't even necessarily that she wanted to help Cas as she had told Dean. In fact, it was a bit more of a massive 'up-yours' to Raphael that made it seem so attractive. That and the conversations she constantly overheard would actually start to make sense now she was involved in the actual fighting.

And it meant that she would be able to have discussions with Balthazar like the one she was having with him now as they sat on a park bench waiting for a few of their siblings to arrive. About how wonderfully he had done up his mansion… before it was trashed by Raphael's minions that is. And about how Raphael seemed to be taking 'Dude Looks like a Lady' very seriously. And why that child in the house across the world was staring at them through the window.

Wait what? Ariella's eyes fixed closely on the window, and sure enough a small girl sat there, staring right back at her and tingling across Ariella's skin could only possibly mean one thing, either there was another angel here somewhere that she and Balthazar didn't know about, or this 'Gated Community of Eden Heights' really did have something strange and heavenly going on that she had somehow missed the first time she came here.

The curtains in the window fell back into place and seconds later the front door of the house opened. A child, and really she looked no older than 4 years old skips out, golden hair streaming out behind her as she does. Her eyes widen slightly as she sees the par on the bench, but none the less she continues over towards them, her face breaking into a smile as she reaches them. "Why are you sitting outside my house?"

Ariella is stumped. Why was she sitting outside this girl's house?

"Um… I'm bird watching. Watching rare… birds." She finishes lamely. After a brief pause she looks around before realizing that any trees here look about a year old and this place is very unlikely to have any wild life at the moment. She hopes the girl won't notice.

"But there are no birds here." The girl responds, her eyebrows raised slightly. "Why would you go watchin' birds that aren't here, Miss?"

"I'm just making sure none of them have come while I was away. So I can tell them that they shouldn't be here yet." She hears Balthazar snort from beside her, but she ignores it and continues. "I wouldn't want them to get lost here. They'd have no food or other birds to play with, and then they'd be hungry _and lonely. And that wouldn't be very fun at all."_

"Right." The child responds, as confused expression on her face.

* * *

"- And then she gave me an apple!" Ariella exclaims, throwing her arms in the air wildly, as though she somehow thinks it will add to Sam's understanding of the situation.

"An apple." He deadpans.

Ariella nods enthusiastically. "Not just any apple. ONE OF HER APPLES FROM A TREE IN THE BACKYARD! It was the most amazing thing ever."

Dean throws a quizzical look at his brother across the angels head. Sam nods. "Right. An amazing apple. I thought you said you weren't going back to Eden Heights."

"Well you see, when you don't work something out the first time, you should try it again. It's like making a soufflé like that. You just have to keep trying."

* * *

**Yes. I did reference soufflé in this chapter. What of it? **

**WHY DO I REFERENCE FOOD SO MUCH? WHY AM I SO HUNGRY NOW?**

**Please review. I kinda don't like this chapter as much as all the others. I need constructive criticism and fast!**

**HELP ME PLEASE!**


End file.
